


Sleepover

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [19]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno





	Sleepover

“Can’t we just stay like this forever?” Luisa mumbled into the redhead’s neck, her hand placed delicately on her chest and their legs entwined. 

Rose had never stayed over at Luisa’s before, it was almost the norm for her just to get up and leave, but over time Luisa has become more and more attached to the woman and just wanted to fall asleep in her embrace and wake up to her in the morning. A chance to kid herself that they could be a ‘forever’. 

“I wish I could, Lu,” The redhead spoke, but she was already shuffling below Luisa, standing up and pulling her clothes back on, “but your Father is expecting me home.”

“Of course.” The brunette sighed to herself, resting her hand against her head as she leaned to the side.

“One night soon, i promise.” Rose smiled apologetically, leaning down to kiss her lover. 

Luisa cupped her spare hand over Rose’s cheek and pulled her closer slightly, not wanting her to leave. 

Rose smiled into the kiss before pulling out of it, staring down at Luisa’s disappointed pout. 

“I’m sorry, but if I didnt pull away I’d never leave.” She chuckled, stroking the doctor’s hair. 

“That’s the point.” Luisa mumbled, the pout still present on her face. 

Rose ignored the comment and proceeded to grab her bag and slip on her coat. 

“I’ll text you.” 

“I might not text you back.” Luisa replies childishly, rolling away from Rose. 

The criminal sighed and closed the door again, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, looking towards Luisa. 

“Luisa, darling,” She cupped her hand on her cheek, tilting her head to look at her, “I’m sorry it has to be this way, I really am, if I could spend my whole life here I would.” 

“Do it then.” Luisa sighed, her voice laced with plea. 

“We both know I can’t. But I promise you, I’ll start staying here. I don’t want you to think that I’m just using you Luisa, it’s not like that at all.” 

The doctor looked almost broken but nodded in reply. 

“I know, get yourself home before Dad wonders where you are. Are you still coming over tomorrow?” Her voice was soft but on the verge of breaking. 

“Definitely,” Rose planted a small kiss on Luisa’s forehead, “I’ll be here at 9.” 

The brunette nodded, smiling again as she watched the woman she loved walk out of the door. Her smile faltered as soon as the door closed and she rolled over, taking her phone out of her bag and then rolled back again. 

‘I promise, Lu x’ the text read.

‘I know x’ 

Luisa life locked her phone, placing it on charge and snuggled back into her bed, wishing she was beside Rose right now.

Rose, on the other hand, was driving home, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel, then her fists clenching, tapping again. 

Her eyes were so heavily glued to the road, her jaw tightened, that she didn’t realise how fast she was going. When she glanced down, she slowed down suddenly, her foot smashing against the brake. 

“Fuck this.” She pulled over at the side of the road. 

“Hello my love,” She took a deep breath, trying not to sound too urgent, “yes, I’m okay, but I’m not going to be back tonight. No, nothing bad, there’s just a few things me and Luisa want to go over in terms of paperwork. No it’s okay.” 

She ran her hands through her fiery locks, closing her eyes in a silent wish. 

When she received her reply she let out a large exhale. 

“Okay darling, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled to herself, slipping back into her car. 

As she ended the call she did a U turn and made her way back down the road. 

Luisa has been trying to distract herself with a book since Rose had left, but she found herself rereading almost every page because she hadn’t been focusing properly. 

She slammed the book shut and tossed it on the floor, pulling the duvet over her head and grunting to herself. 

“If you’re tired I can always leave.” The voice chuckled. 

Luisa pulled the sheet from over her head and sat up slightly. 

“You came back.” She smiled, but it was quickly wiped off her face as she continued, “What about Dad?” 

“Don’t worry about your Father, it’s sorted.” Rose took a few steps forward and placed her bag on the chair and smiled over at Luisa. 

“So you’re here all night?” The brunette tried to hide how happy she was but failed, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“All night long.” 

Luisa hummed, taking hold of Rose’s straps on her dress and pulling her towards herself, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before leaning back again. 

“Why are you smiling so much?” Rose laughed, kicking off her shoes and laying next to the brunette. 

“Because I get you for a whole night.” She grinned, moving over to straddle the redhead, leaning down for a kiss. 

Rose’s hands subconsciously made their way to her lover’s ass as she squeezed it gently, pulling her closer to her. 

Without warning, Rose’s hands moved from Luisa’s ass to her waist in one swift movement, flipping them over and smiling mischievously as she pulled the belt from her dress and held it in one hand. 

“Hands.” She demanded, holding out her spare one for Luisa to take. 

At first Luisa narrowed her eyes before holding out her arms, her wrists already draped over each other. 

“You’re never usually this easy to convince.” Rose winked, tying her hands together before tying them to the best post with the remainder of the belt. 

“We have all night Rose, I’m sure I can make you convince me elsewhere.” 

Rose smiled, hovering her lips over Luisa’s before moving away again, ghosting her skin before moving back up to her lips and giving her a bruising kiss. 

“I missed you.” Rose said breathlessly. 

“You were only gone for 20 minutes, Ro.” Luisa smiled, even though she felt exactly the same way. 

“I could have made you cum again in those 20 minutes.” 

The doctor raised an eyebrow before realising how aroused she really was and arched her back to make contact with Rose. 

The redhead watched the brunette squirm beneath her, smiling, before she untied her hands again. 

“What are you doing?” Luisa pouted. 

“Undress me.” The criminal whispered. 

Then brunette’s pout turned into a slight smile as she pushed herself up more, sitting rather than lying and pulling Rose into yet another kiss, her mouth working it’s way down to her pale neck, her hands brushing the dress straps from the shoulders and kissing down the column of her throat.

Her hands worked the way to the hem of her dress, it over her head revealing dark red lace underwear. 

It wasn’t often that Luisa got to admire Rose’s body, they were usually in so much of a hurry that she just explored it, but tonight she had time. 

She sat back just enough to be able to take in the full sight whilst still being close enough to touch her. 

Rose pushed her back down onto her back and kissed her hard, her lips trailing to her neck and leaving marks all the way down it, knowing she had the privilege to mark her territory, but Luisa didn’t. 

She kept working her way down the woman’s body until she reached her underwear, dragging them down her legs and kissing her thighs, tossing them carelessly aside. 

Luisa was already arching up her back, trying to increase contact, but Rose pressed her hips down, ignoring her pleading hands that were guiding her head down to where she wanted her most. 

“Don’t make me tie you back up again.” Rose whispered seductively. 

Luisa hummed in reply as Rose hovered between her legs, her mouth slightly open, before she moved forwards, connecting her lips to her lover’s clit. 

Luisa let out a throaty moan, her breathing already becoming a lot more rapid. 

Rose smiled, moving her tongue in a hypnotising manner, sending Luisa into almost a trance, her eyes clamped shut and her hands gripped the sheet. 

“Rose.” Luisa managed to utter out, her voice shaky. 

The redhead hummed in approval, her fingers snaking up to her entrance, slipping two fingers into her instantly, moving them rhythmically. 

Luisa opened her mouth into a silent moan.

“Rose, fuck.” 

Rose worked faster, moving her spare hand up to Luisa’s side and gripping it so she could give herself leverage. 

Luisa’s moans encouraged Rose to move faster until finally she felt her muscles tighten, her back stopped arching. 

Rose smiled, removing her mouth and slowly her fingers, licking each one individually, kissing her way back up her lover’s body before connecting her lips with her own. 

Luisa’s eyes took a few minutes before they fluttered open, smiling back at Rose who was hovering above her. 

“You okay?” She whispered, peppering Luisa’s face in kisses. 

“Better than okay.” She smiled, kissing her deep on the mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of herself and becoming aroused all over again, “now it’s your turn.” She flipped them both over, hearing Rose chuckle as Luisa attacked her with kisses. 

_____________________________________________

Luisa has fallen asleep wrapped in Rose’s arms. 

Rose had fallen asleep before her and occasionally rolled over muttering sweet nothings into her ear before wrapping her into a tight embrace. 

She had been asleep for a while when her eyes fluttered open and she tried to snuggle into Rose when she noticed it was just cold sheets. 

She sat up slightly, wondering whether Rose had just decided she didn’t want to be there tonight and gone home, but as her eyes scanned the room she realised made out a figure sat in the window seat, wrapped in a blanket with a book in her hands. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her lips slightly pursed, her hair still a tangled mess from the mischiefs of Luisa’s hands. 

Near-silently, Luisa slipped out of bed and padded towards the slim figure, her underwear the only thing on her body. 

Rose noticed Luisa walking towards her and put down the book, keeping it open on her page. 

“Hello you.” She smiled, stroking Luisa’s hair gently as she reached her. 

The brunette hummed in reply, not yet awake properly. 

Rose shuffled up so Luisa could join her on the window ledge.

As she sat down, the redhead wrapped her arm along with the blanket, letting Luisa rest her head on her chest as she continued to stroke her hair. 

“What time is it?” Luisa eventually whispered. 

“3am.” Rose replied simply, carrying the same tone. 

“Why are you awake at 3am?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Rose chucked, kissing the brunette’s forehead gently. 

“I missed you.” Luisa whispered. 

It was at that moment that Rose realised she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She was truly happy where she was and she didn’t want anything to change that. 

It was at that moment that Rose ruined her 5 year plan. 

“Run away with me.” 

Luisa looked up at Rose. 

“What?” 

“Tomorrow morning, run away with me.” Rose was sat more upright now. 

Luisa’s face remained indifferent until she realised that Rose truly meant it. 

“Yes. 1000% yes!”


End file.
